When did it start?
by Night passion
Summary: Sasuke has been having late nights filled with pleasure thinking of a certain blond whiskered girl. He is confused and starts to wonder when had it all started. The Uchiha starts to learn his true feelings for Naruto. One shots over the years. Starts with genin leads to war. lemons and other things that are quit kinky to come. FemNarutoXSasuke.
1. Chapter 1

** Enjoy all! This is a perverted story with steamy lemons it's mostly one shot that will somehow turn into a plotline! Hope you all like! **

**THIS IS A LEMON STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chapter 1

When did it start? When did missions become so hard? When did he start looking around for that bright hair?

When did he result to crawling into his room late at night for the chance of dreaming of her? Of seeing her smile -that special smile- just for him in his dreams?

The dark haired boy asked himself these questions as he locked his door. He had just finished one of the hardest missions of his young genin career. Almost dyeing at a battle earlier today the boy should have been feeling at least happy to be alive, maybe grateful, hell even _afraid _he almost died after all.

But he wasn't feeling any of those things. No what he was feeling had left him breathless and confused. It wasn't the first time this month that he felt this either. Which left him wondering _when did it start?! _

Sitting on his bed, the boy rubbed his face closing his eyes briefly as his hands moved over his upper face. Instantly his mind showed him images of _her_, of _her_ smile,of _her_ eyes, of _her_ hair. An angel in his mind's eye stood before him whispering his name like a suggestive caramel. Letting out a frustrated groan the boy fell back on his bed willing her out of his mind without success, her voice STILL whispering _HEY TEME FIGHT ME!_ _COME ON __**SASUKE**_!

_It's the first break we get from this mission and all I can think about is her threats! Why the __**hell**__ does it feel so __**good**__ when she threatens me into a fight!?_ Thought one very confused and very turned on Sasuke Uchiha.

His teammates were all in their own rooms, after stopping in at an inn the team were all exhausted from the long run. It was the same every time they went somewhere the only one who wasn't exhausted was _her_.

Even if today they freed a country from a rich tyrant, helped created a bridge that brought hope to a poor country and fought a very high ranked missing nin plus his apprentice who royally wiped his ass when it came to the big fight. Today they fought and won against Zabuza and Haku at a bridge which had been their first C raked mission but had turned into an A raked instead now they were heading home.

Letting out a growl at the thought of ice boy Haku, who had been saved because _she_ didn't want him to die! The boy and his master had both lived because _she _cared for them! In the end those two had gone with them! Not just that _she_ wouldn't leave Haku's side; worried for him! Saying he _understood her!_

Sasuke felt that boiling anger again in his stomach. The rage which filled his vines again bite him as the image of Haku lightly laughing , saying he was fine as _she_ offered to carry him to _their_ village. _She_ went on and on about how happy _she_ was that Haku and Zabuza were coming to live with _her_. About the fun things they would do together, of the places _she_ wanted to take the ice boy and the people the ice boy just had to meet.

Not once did she look or challenge him. He hated it. He hated it so much and he couldn't figure out why!

Just the thought of _her_ left him like this, confused, angry, excited and completely terrified. Because no matter how many nights he did what he was about to do, how could _her_ affect seemed stronger then the day before?

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Sasuke quickly dropped his shorts, turning the lights out and fell onto his bed groaning when the soft sheets touched his burning manhood. Staying still for a while, he allowed the images to come invade his mind. Let the few times he caught her smiling in his direction, of times where she would blush from embarrassment and of his favorite times where she would glare with all her might at him, because even if she was angry she still only saw him, fill his mind till it borderline painful.

Flipping onto his back, Sasuke knew his cock was thumping with his pulse but in order for this to work he need something other than just her images to get the release he so desperately needed. He had this problem for quite some time now so pulling the shirt over his head to cover his eyes and leave the mouth and nose uncovered, Sasuke's hand pulled out the one thing he kept on his person at all times.

_Her _hair ribbon that he stole.

Placing the bright orange ribbon on his nose, _her _scent overflowed him. Instantly he's breath comes faster, his body burns and his dick stands at ready as he takes deep sniffs. He could pretend it's her hair now. That sweet strange smell of miso ramen, coconuts and his favorite tomatoes turned into the bright yellow hair of the girl who unknowingly ruins other women for him.

Sasuke's cock twitches making him shiver from pleasure, but he feels like ignoring it today trying to make it last as long as he can. After all the young Uchiha hadn't had a chance to do this for _weeks_ because of the mission.

After long painfully pleasure minutes of his body getting harder and harder while he imagined _her _in his mind, so real he even reached for _her,_ he finally wraps his hand around his shaft letting out a hiss, when he did so. Sasuke's hand moves up and down slowly at first but the more he sniffed the ribbon the faster his hand moves. Just like every dream he had, he imagined it was _her_ who was doing this to him.

Instead of his hand he imagined _he_r soft hands wrapped around him; pumping up and down while _she_ made promises of hurting him. Groaning he moved his hips into his hand letting wave after wave of hot pleasure slam into the dark haired boy's body practically begging to be able to come.

He could just see _her_ blue eyes on fire as _she_ would gazed at him each time squishing him in _her_ hand as _she_ would threaten him. Sauske could hear _her_ voice in his head as his hand stopped at the top of his penis pinching his head.

_You little teme! I'm going to kill you the most painful way I know how!_

_Don't close your eyes I want to see you cry when you come!_

_Would you like a whip or a piece of wood to hit your pathetic ass?_

_When I'm done will you tie me to the bed?_

_I'll be good..please just let me come…let me out of the cage….I'll be good._

Moving faster now he let out groan after groan as all of his wet dreams replaying in his head. Each for some old sick reason involving either him or _her_ in pain while the other watched with hungry eyes.

Kami he loved the look of fear and lust in _her_ eyes as he often dream of kidnapping _her_, dragging_ her_ into a house far from anyone else to have his way with _her._ He would leave _her _butt naked on the bed bond to the thing with metal and gage _her_ while he would burn his clan's symbol into her perfect tan skin.

Each time she would tremble for pleasure and sometime because he knew_ she_ liked it, he would remove the gag to hear _her_ scream _YES! YES! YES!HOTTER! OH YESSSS!__** BURN ME!**_

Using his other hand, Sasuke licked his fingers to the point they were dripping wet and soon that hand too, join the other one moving up and down on him. Moving the saliva over his cock, that was hard and thumping now, he all but cried out at the feeling of water on him.

Now his imagination took him to other dreams where he would be hanging from the ceiling held up by chains around his arms, crying as _she_ would take him into _her _mouth. _Her _tongue would move around him trying to squeeze and _her_ cheeks would be hallow as _she_ sucked him._ She_ would only take the head of his cock though while _her _hand pinched the rest of his shaft never allowing him release, keeping it just a bit away every time he was close.

When _she_ notices that _I'm so close _expression on his face _she_ would either pull him out, laughing at him while he whimpered or _she_ would bite so hard it quickly turned into pain rather than pleasure.

More than once _she _would pull him out of _her_ mouth then wrap a rubber band around him making sure he would never come unless he begged just right.

The world seemed to spin now tension built deep in his belly making thrust harder into his hand.

Panting Sasuke dug his nails into him loving the way it burned while he felt the lava built up in him partially hearing her voice scream at him _Oh, you look like you're in pain want me to let you? Want me to let you come all over my face so that you can lick it clean? __**Too bad! You will suffer first! Do you hear me!? Last longer you wimp!**_

But he couldn't and finally after taking a sniff of her ribbon his hands pumping faster and harder than they had all night he came into his hand. He saw white as his eyes rolled back into his head, his hips jerking wildly while his breath came in fast desperate gasps. Heat crawled up his spine then down again when he shoots the burning lava into his hand. The Uchiha felt like every synapse in his body had rewired, unplugged, gone off.

Sasuke realized after some time that the loud wild grunts and loud cries in the room was him.

He was screaming her name "NARUTO! AH! YES! YES! AH! OH!"

Finally it was over and he lay there breathlessly. After some time he finally stood taking off the shirt off his head he gave the ribbon one last sniff before putting it back into his traveling bag and made his way to the bathroom.

Washing the mess he made the dark head boy looked into the mirror inspecting his hair and face as he thought of what he just done.

"Good. I can see her tomorrow and not get hard again." The bark haired boy said to no one, then made his way to his bed quickly dresses himself and fell to sleep. Once again dreaming of his teammate Naruto Uzumaki the girl who had been affecting him for who knows how long to the point that this became a regular bed routine over the weeks.

And he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

When did that stupid-_short_-scarf wearing- **brat** start stealing _her_ attention?

Sasuke felt anger spin in him like a fire tornado again as the **brat's** blabbing went on and on about his day at the academy which somehow grew_ louder _with each pacing second. The stupid squealing voice of the boy raised to unbelievable heights as he told how _amazing _he did at sparing practice. Right like the **brat ** could pull the backwards drop kick ending in a perfect split just to taunt his opponent.

A forgotten bowl of ramen sat before him as his glare became more intense, trying not to strangle the academy student known to most as Konohamaru Sarutobi but to Sasuke he was known as the annoying Naruto-attention-stealing-**BRAT.**

After _weeks _of not seeing her because she was busy showing ice boy around the village he finally managed to get to spend some time with her. It had been far too long for him so he had decided to make sure it would be _their_ day. Sasuke had everything planned.

First he had gotten rid of their sensei with a bribe he had been saving for such an occasion. A limited edition Make Out Paradise where the Yuri twins decided to _experiment _with the lead hero through the man's point of view_ . _ The black haired boy was sure they wouldn't see Kakashi Hatake for the next few days.

Next he gave the pink haired banshee a mindless chase throughout the village, telling her in a henge a girl of course, that Ino had been saying gossip about her. Beginning from his teammate being fat and ending with her _sleeping_ with one of the academy teachers in order to pass, the rumors Sasuke had made up on the spot were pretty believable. The villagers in the path of one very pissed off Sakura Haruno made a very painful visit to the local hospital as the girl went on her hunt for the blond ninja who was out of the village doing a mission.

It was for the greater good their sacrifices had to be made.

Then he personally moved Haku's and Zabuza's mind check to today, forcing them to leave Naruto free for the day. Hey he was a boy looking out for the best interest of the village besides Kakashi _did_ say their minds had to be check regularly to make sure their loyalty was solid. Sasuke just made sure to check one week before schedule.

_Finally _he had made his way to the training ground where he found a sweating blonde dead last practicing.

After watching her for a good solid fifteen minutes that had been passed with him watching her body move in fast jerking mater punching the log into a blob , sweat soaked shirt plastering to her _hand __**filling **_chestafter she removed her jacket, full hips swinging side to side golden hair falling behind her after the hair tie snapped nearly stopped his heart in the process- would the rest of her clothes snap off that easily?- that he realized today was the day.

Today he was going to have all of that to himself. And tonight he would turn his wet dreams into a reality.

The last Uchiha had grinned so hard he felt his face had almost split in two.

Sasuke had remembered the words of the white haired wise man that he had meet by the hot springs while fingering the condoms in his pocket whenever Naruto would bent down to do a low punch.

After having his imagination gotten the best of him, when team seven had gone to the hot springs to show _ice boy_ the wonders of the water, Sasuke had gone behind the bamboo wall hoping to rid the image of a sadistic grinning Naruto wrapped in only a towel who would have been waiting for him with a whip in a private bath, from his mind.

The only way he knew how was to start his bed time ritual a little early.

After he was finished the black haired boy had turn the corner and came fact to back on an old man who carried a giant scroll on his back peeping in on the woman bath. At first Sasuke didn't care- to him it was just another idiot- he had felt too good to stop the man. After all the old man was being a pervert but the Uchiha would not be a hypercritic as he had just been silently jerking off no more than a minute ago, in public no less.

The boy had been just about to pass the man believing it be best to pretend he had seen nothing less risk being asked what _he_ had been doing when catching the white haired man.

Until he heard a loud annoying beautiful voice from the other side. "Haku want to get some ramen after this?!"

Then the world had turned red. The man could see _Naruto with __**nothing**__ on other than a towel. _

That thought had lead to Sasuke sending so much killing Intel it had made Zabuza's look like a child in comparison.

This lead to the white hair man to turn in his direction eyes filled with fear- the man had better fear him! if he thought he would leave that alley with his testiculars he was died wrong!- when his eyes had widen in relation "You have the twinkle! The pervert twinkle!"

Perhaps it had been the humiliation of being called pervert or the shock at how experience the man was to see a pervert with one look into the eyes ,but it lead to Sasuke pausing, long enough for the man to take hold of him and teleporting far from the hot springs deep into the forest.

There the man, explained everything to Uchiha.

Without a father or male role model he never knew that the dreams were a perfectly normal thing for a teenage boy such as him. Sasuke had even learned where babies came from and had gotten answers for questions he may had have afterwards.

He had reached his inner pervert thanks to the mega pervert Jiraiya, the wise man.

He learned the solution to his Naruto problem as well. Turned out it had been lust which lead to his dreams and to get rid of it he had to satisfied his lust with one night, then everything would go back to the way before just to him training to end Itachi.

Get rid of the other teammates, watch her practice, wait till her stomach growl before stepping out of the shadows, offer a free ramen sitting to any number of ramen she like if she played a game with him tonight but only tonight, get her to say the words "I promise" knowing she would follow through on the game, eat the ramen, go home and _play_ till sunrise.

Simple. Easy.

Then the **brat** had shown up. And everything was ruined. If he couldn't get rid of him the night would be **ruined**!

"-play with us?!" the **brat **screamed snapping Sasuke out of his glaring.

"Sure let's go! But only for a few since teme here wants to play a game tonight and I'm going to win!" the golden goddess answered.

"A game? Is it a challenge? Can we watch?!" asked a little girl and boy who had suddenly shown up. Great the **brat** multiplied! There were three of them now who thought they could see _**his**_ game!

**THE STUPID NARUTO STEALING BRATS!**

Glaring with all he could muster he send all of his killing Intel to them not to make them pass out of course, he was trying to get lied tonight not spend it in a hospital with said girl who would not leave them if they did, just to scared them to _never, ever, _ ruin his Naruto time again. To make them run as far and as fast as their legs could carry them.

He learned how to aim his killing Intel without affecting anyone around him to scare off stupid people who tried to hurt Naruto, only Sasuke could mark that perfect tan skin with pain it was _his _pleasure, so he wasn't afraid of the blond girl turning because of his killing Intel.

Before Naruto could answer the Konohamaru crops froze staring at whatever was beside her –which was only teme so it couldn't be him- and promptly ran away. She thinking the game of ninja began raced after them, screaming at the top of her lungs to "Come back and take your punishment! Ma ha ha ha ha!"

She played the super villain and all super villains hade mad laugh after all.

Sasuke couldn't stop her because she seemed so happy but he could help the **BRATS **lose her by "accident" when they heard a scream from around the corner. The scarf brat was screaming….darn it! More time wasting on the stupid brat!

Naruto suddenly ran faster determined to save the kid while Sasuke followed shortly after angry at the fact he hadn't been able to guild Naruto to his house yet. The plan was on a schedule that was now ruined. The mega Pervert would shake his white haired head at him in shame.

When they got there a slightly older boy in black was holding the brat by the front of his shirt. "That hurt you little brat!"

"Leave the boy alone Kankuro. It's not worth it," the girl with four pony tails besides him said.

"Don't worry Temari I know what I'm doing" the now named Kankuro of Suna answered.

"Whatever. Don't involve me" said Temari looking completely bored.

"Put Konohamaru down!" Naruto yelled at him, getting ready to fight them as the brat screamed out boss a small blush forming on his face. The brat's crush on his teammate really annoyed Sasuke to no end, but judging by the position of the sun it didn't matter. More time was being wasted! He had to save the kid before it turned night or he would never be able to lead her to his house!

He planed weeks for this and no stupid brats or foreign ninjas were going to ruin it!

Moving forward he ripped the brat out of the boy's hand then glared into the boy's eyes Sasuke growled "Touch the boy again, and this village would not appreciate you attacking the Third Hokage's grandson without some serious problems sand Ninjas"

Kankuro's eyes widen at the information ready to give an apology when a different voice stop all movement "you shame our village"

Everyone's head snapped to a red head boy hanging upside down from a tree. The boy jumped down landing beside the two males then turned to Naruto " I apologize for their stupidly"

Naruto blinked crooked her head to the right giving a quick glance down at the little boy who clutched to her legs before grinning "No harm done"

At that Sasuke let go of the cat dressed boy and turned back to her his hands stuffed into his pockets. He wasn't going to waste any more time with these people. He had other things to do. Letting his eyes met the brat's he made sure to harden them telling the boy to let go of _his_ blonde's legs. With a small whimper the brat did, causing Sasuke to smirk, finally something went according to plan.

So happy was he, Saskue hadn't really paid attention to the others were saying till Naruto suddenly ran past him clutching the red head's right arm, who seemed rather surprise with a small blush on his face "Alright Gaara! The best ramen in your life is just around this corner! Then I'll show you around!"

Gaara blinked before giving a small almost hesitant nod. Then the two were gone as Naruto dragged him away in an orange blur. "See you later guys! Sasuke I'll take your game on some other day but you know when else can I make a friend from a different village? You understand right? Good thanks!"

And then they were gone, before he could even open his mouth. Silince filled the alley, wind blowing somehow loudly, until Kankuro turned to his sister who after picking his jaw off the floor. "Did that girl just touch Gaara without his sand stopping her?" he asked.

Instead of answering Temari asked her own question "Did she start off the conversation saying she like his red hair?"

"Did he say a really slow thank you?"

"Did she grin then asked if his been sightseeing?"

"Did he say no then jump back when she her grinned widen?"

"Did she laugh then said her name and asked for his ending the question with "friend"? "

"Did he say Gaara then say slowly it was nice to meet her?"

"Did she ask if he liked ramen?"

"Did he say he never had any before and she ran up to him saying the best was around the corner?"

"Did she just take him?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Finally after a pause of the questions the siblings asked one another to see if what they had seen and heard not even two minutes ago was _real _Kankurno opened his mouth saying in a disbelieving voice "Gaara's on a date with a Leaf villager. He just kidnapped into his first date."

"Yeah…" Temari mumbled still not understanding what had just happened. Gaara and date didn't go in the same sentence. They just don't and yet….yet…..

Sasuke realizing what they had said, trued to the tree next to him and started banging his head against the bark hopping to wake himself up from this nightmare. Not only did he have to deal with ice boy and scarf brat but now there was sandy as well! Bagging his head over and over again Sasuke cursed whatever high being hated him up there.

"My" _bam _"plan" _bam_ "is"_ bam _"ruined"_ bam_

"Gaara's on a date…a date…"

"She just took him…just like that…."

"whaaaaa! I want to go home!"

If someone were to walk by they would see three small children on the ground crying about the day's terrifying events, to sand ninja mumbling about some forced date and the last Uchiha banging his already bleeding head against a tree while clutching an orange ribbon and a condom.

It was a good thing no one walked by after all who had time for craziness like that?

Sasuke stopped hitting his head because he was getting light headed long enough to wonder... when did it start? When did Naruto get surrounded by other males? When did it get so difficult to spend alone time with her?

It had gotten so bad he usually had to make everyone leave before talking to her.

Closing his eyes -since he knew he was on the bridge of fainting- he let sleep take him. Thanks to sandy, the black haired boy knew it would be a new routine he would have to developed so he could get _alone_ time with _his _blond over the next few weeks.

And Sasuke hated it.


End file.
